The First Hug
by DarkPoisonousLove
Summary: Swan Queen friendship (and maybe a bit more). Set after 6x11 "Tougher Than the Rest" but before 6x14 "Page 23". Regina and Emma's actual first hug. Lots of fluff and a bit angst. Rating T just to be safe. One-shot.


**A/N: Just a little one-shot that popped into my head today. I decided to post it since I haven't posted anything in a while. I haven't given up on Once Upon a Time (even though the writers of the show are trying really hard to make me do it). Reviews are always appreciated.**

The scene before her almost made Emma's heart stop. The sight of Regina holding her little brother in her arms, cooing and smiling at him, was surreal. She couldn't believe how much her family's relationship with Regina had progressed. Henry was ready to argue with anyone who called the brunette evil, David would give his life for his former enemy without so much as a second thought, Snow trusted Regina enough to let her watch over her baby and Emma… Emma had found her best friend. It was strange. But the good kind of strange. It was that warm, fuzzy feeling when you know your relationship with someone couldn't have been messier but you are still inseparable. You still love each other.

"Hey, Regina," Emma started. She wanted to voice her thoughts. She wanted to tell Regina how much she values their friendship and how glad she is that the brunette is a part of her life. Of all of their lives. Regina deserved the appreciation.

She didn't acknowledge her though. Her focus was solely on Neal. The smile she had was radiant and her eyes were sparkling with what the blonde could only think of as happiness. She was practically glowing. Emma felt a wave of warmth wash over her.

"Regina," she said again as she assumed the brunette hadn't heard her.

"Hm?" was the only response that came from her friend.

So she had heard her. She just didn't want to pay attention to her. Emma felt a pang in her chest. Was Regina ignoring her? Had she done something to anger her? "Um, Regina," she tried once again.

"Yes?" This time the brunette's tone was sharp. "I'm listening to you." Her words cut the air like a knife and the Savior had the feeling that the temperature at the loft had dropped with ten degrees at least.

"You just don't want to look at me." Emma practically whined. Usually she would know better than to annoy her friend any further but she couldn't help herself.

Regina finally looked at her but the incredulous stare she received wasn't exactly what the blonde had hoped for. "I feel like you might start pouting and making puppy dog eyes at me after a while. What's gotten into you today? You act as if you're jealous of your brother."

"I am." Emma knew she sounded like a petulant child but she wanted to say what was on her mind. "I am jealous because he's like your second son and I was just the baby you had to kill in order to keep your Curse intact."

Regina was just looking at her in stunned silence but Emma saw all the emotions that flitted across her face. She saw how the irritation disappeared and gave way to guilt and self-loathing and she immediately regretted her words.

"I'm sorry, Emma," the brunette said quietly.

"No, that's not what I meant. I don't blame you, Regina." Emma was quickly by her friend's side and laid a hand on Regina's arm reassuringly. "What I wanted to say was that I've always been the thorn in your side."

"Emma, what the hell are you talking about?" The mayor looked genuinely confused.

"It's true. I was the one who took away your happiness not mom. I was the reason why you almost lost Henry… and because of me you lost Robin…"

"Emma, no!"

"Twice."

"Emma," Regina caught the blonde's hand. "None of that is true. No!" She cut off the Savior before she could object. "You're not guilty." Emma didn't look convinced though. "Look, I trust you when you say you don't blame me. You should trust me too. That's what friends do, isn't it?" The brunette smiled faintly as if she were uncertain of the title she'd given herself. As if she were afraid the other woman would reject her friendship.

Emma nodded and smiled in response but it felt like that wasn't enough to express her feelings properly so she leaned in and wrapped her friend in her embrace. Even though Regina couldn't return the gesture properly with Neal still in her arms, it wasn't awkward at all. It felt natural, it felt right. It felt like home. It was their first hug, Emma realized, and it was perfect. Everything they'd gone through had brought them here and she couldn't be happier.


End file.
